


Reflection

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [49]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat seeing his reflection for the first time.





	Reflection

The first time that Killian saw his cat form reflected back at him was on the Jolly Roger, after he’d spent days journeying through the forest to get back to his wife. The witch had cursed him just days before and he was still learning how to live with paws, so looking in the mirror and seeing a cat staring back had been something of a shock.

He’d moved closer to the glass of the mirror until his nose was pressed against it, barely able to believe that the black cat he saw was himself. He knew it was, he wasn’t in denial, but it was his first opportunity to study his new form. His large blue eyes looked over his new reflection, taking in the details of his fur coat, the elegant points of his ears and the curve of his tail.

Although shocked, he was pleased by his new appearance. His fur was well kept and shone in the light, his limbs were strong but lean and his face was free from the scars that marred his human face. He also had four paws when he was in cat form, which was something of a delight after having a hook for a hand for so long.

“I wondered when you’d find the mirror.“ Emma chuckled from the doorway of the cabin and Killian jumped a little, turning away from his reflection to face her.

“You’re just as gorgeous like this as you always are.“ she assured, walking over to him and taking him in her arms so he could see their reflections in the mirror, “You may be a cat until we break this curse, but we still fit together.“

Killian meowed softly and leaned up to nuzzle his furry head against her neck. He knew that his Swan would find a way, that he wouldn’t be trapped in cat form forever, but he hoped his time on four paws would be as enjoyable as possible for them both.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to fix this.“ Emma sighed slightly, closing her eyes and holding him tight.


End file.
